Their Destiny
by Asheryve
Summary: What if Matt's life went differently? What if he never left his time? Destiny works in mysterious ways sometimes - Memily, set in Matt's time
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Only a few words could have changed everything. Matt never traveled back in time, but Destiny still catches up to him somehow.  
>Pairing: Memily<br>Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for Matt's group  
>A big thanks to 'The Pieces That Dont Fit' and 'Athar Riordan' for somehow encouraging me to write this.<p>

* * *

><p>He was 19, when he decided which way his life would go. Of course Matt Anderson didn't know it back then. He and his father had a fight. His father, Gideon wanted him to train some more, but Matthew, being exhausted, wanted to stop and rest. He could have chosen between two reactions: Fighting back the exhaustion and train until he passed out, like he did, when he left his own time to find a home in the past. But if Matt Anderson had chosen the emotional, angry response, his life would have turned out differently: There was a part in him, he inherited from his mother, a very kind and emotional woman, who ultimately died protecting her son, though he couldn't even remember her. A part of her still lived in him. So when he chose to speak, his father almost saw his wife in him.<p>

"Why do you never care about how I feel, father? Do I mean nothing to you?" Matt turned around and ran off, outside of the shelter, to get some air. He fully intended to stay close, in case of one of the toxic winds, but he never paid attention to his surroundings. So he never saw the small family of predators approaching, one large male with his smaller female and two young ones. Those creatures didn't usually hunt in family groups, but those did. The male was hurt, unable to fight on his own, so he chose to stay with his female, to seek protection. The 19 year old boy was easy prey for them. Matt stopped, as he heard the snarls. He started to run. Only the males injury gave him the chance to actually get away from them, until he ran the wrong way, trapping himself in a small valley. The creatures attacked and everything went black.

As Matt woke up again, his face and side were burning. One of the women of the group his father and himself belonged to, smiled down at him, he barely recognized her. She softly stroked his cheek, as she told him his father died, when they tried to safe him. Instead of crying or screaming, Matt looked away. Matt carried a long scar across the left side of his face from this day forth, a scar, that constantly reminded him, that he himself was the reason both of his parents were now dead. Both died, trying to protect him. He got colder, stricter and eventually became the leader of his group. He was still a fair and wise man, but he never allowed himself to become attached to his people and he pushed them away, as soon as it looked like they were becoming attached to him. He wanted to help them, but he wanted to protect them from any harm, too. Matt never left his time.

When the group changed their shelter once again, Matt saw something or someone lying on the ground, not too far away. He ran, to see what it was. It was a young woman, maybe a few years younger than him. She was still alive, so Matt picked her up and took her with him. The women of his group took care of her and called him, when she started to wake up.

Emily Merchant looked around confused. She didn't know this place and it certainly wasn't the place she arrived when she went through the gateway, which instantly closed behind her. Her scared eyes searched for something, anything familiar. There were two women, who gently took her hands.

"It's okay, girl. You're safe.", they said. She could barely see the man leaning against a wall, a shadow covering the left side of his body and face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She looked at the women, but the man answered, his voice had a irish accent.

"I am Matt, and this are Chelsea and Lorraine. We're in one of the northern shelters." He looked into her eyes and he knew right away, that this meant nothing to her, as she wasn't from this time. Of course he knew about the anomalies. He might have been raised a soldier, but his father had constantly talked about the gateways in time. "When are you from?"

"1860.", she answered. Her voice gave away how confused she was. "What time is this?"

"Thousands of years in the future.", one of the women answered. She offered her an encouraging smile, but Emily was too confused to return it. She looked at Matt.

"Make her eat and drink and give her a blanket.", he ordered and stepped out of the shadows. Emily gasped as she saw the scar across his otherwise handsome face. He looked at her once again, before leaving the room.

"Who is he?", she asked. Chelsea smiled.

"Our leader. You can be glad he told us to offer you food and water. The last human we found outside wasn't that lucky."

"What happened?"

"He was from this time, from another group of people. Matt killed him." Emily was shocked. Why didn't he kill her then? Lorraine noticed. "This other group thought it would be a wise idea to steal from us. Water and food are limited, so we all refused to let the man live with us. He would have died a slow and painful death outside." Emily couldn't believe it. The women made it sound like Matt did a good thing, by killing the man. But he killed another human. Who would guarantee, that he wouldn't kill her? Neither Lorraine, nor Chelsea could. They fetched her some water and a strange looking mash. Emily didn't ask what it was, but instead ate wordlessly, using only her fingers. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days, so she was grateful for the food and water, and the blanket the offered. She had to sleep on the floor, like all the others did as well. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to take a look around. She found the group inside a large room. There were four men, including Matt and only two women, if you didn't count her. And there were two children, about four and six years old. Every one of them had a blanket wrapped around their bodies, except Matt. Emily could only assume that she was the reason for that.

* * *

><p>I know Matt appears to be darker in this. But the Matt we know from Primeval is still there, though the events changed him. You'll get to see his softer side eventually.<p>

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

I hope you like the 2nd Chapter. A little thank you to CharleyTee for telling me about my mistake in Chapter 1. Of course Matt is irish and not scottish. I still don't know how that could happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Emily woke up to the sound of people walking around. Chelsea and one of the men were in the room with her. They smiled at her, when they noticed she was awake.

"Sorry we woke you, Emily. We had to get water." Chelsea explained. She looked at the man and smiled.

"This is Garrett. I'll introduce you to the others later. Would you like to help us? It could be essential for you to learn how to get water and make food around here." Emily simply nodded. This place seemed like a nightmare to her. The world outside was dead, that's why she stayed. She thought there were no humans around, but she was wrong and glad she was. Otherwise she would be dead now. Well, if Matt hadn't decided to help her, she would be dead, too. Garrett held strange looking objects, which Chelsea inserted into some kind of machine. It looked like this was creating the mash.

"It's not much, but it's all there is.", she explained. "The only ingredients we have are some edible underground fungi and meat the men hunt from time to time. Speaking of that, didn't Matt and Christian want to go out to hunt today?" The blonde woman looked up to Garrett.

"Yeah, that was the plan. They should be heading out as soon as the storm is over." His voice was deep and soothing. Emily felt strange around those people. They were an established group, but something felt not right, something about this Matt. Even though they spoke of him, just like he belonged, somehow he felt different. She couldn't put her finger on the why.

"Do you hunt often? Maybe I could help.", she offered. She didn't want to feel useless around here and she could defend herself against creatures.

"No, but we have to, to offer the pregnant women some changes in their food. It's better for them. And Matt wouldn't let you go. He doesn't know you and won't trust you for a while." Garrett smiled at her, while Emily looked at Chelsea.

"No, it's not me. Lorraine is." Both humans smiled brightly at Emily. She could only assume, that having a child in this environment meant much to the people. They already told her it was hard to survive here and she had experienced it firsthand. The air outside felt different, her lungs were still burning a bit from being outside.

"And is one of the children yours, Chelsea?", she asked. Chelsea nodded.

"Yes, the girl is ours, actually. Garrett is her father."She smiled up at him again, but there wasn't much love in her eyes. There was respect and affection, but not really any love. She looked at him, like one of her friends had looked at her husband. They were friends and lovers at night, but they weren't in love with each other.

"You must be proud." Both nodded. Suddenly a blonde man burst in. Chelsea and Garrett looked at him.

"Christian is hurt.", was all he said, before running off again. Chelsea and Garrett set everything down and followed him, so did Emily. But as soon, as she saw the situation, she turned around. The black-haired man lay on the ground, while Matt applied pressure to his abdomen. There was so much blood. So she got the water she hadn't touched and the blanket she had been given and returned. Matt was already shouting orders.

"GET WATER!" But Emily already arrived and offered it to him. He looked at her surprised, but took it and cleaned the wound with it, before also accepting his blanket from Emily. He ripped a piece from it and bound the wound, to stop the bleeding. Matt got up and walked over to a strange creature. It was incredibly ugly. Emily looked over his shoulder.

"What kind of beast is this?" The leader turned around to look at her surprised. Then realization hit him.

"It's a predator. We don't have real names for those. There aren't many kinds of beasts around anyways. All of them deadly." He didn't look at her, as he continued. "They hear sound. Once one sees you, you should pray someone is around to help you." Emily looked at the creature's claws, then at Matt's face. Obviously he had been lucky, probably more than once. But this wasn't the time to ask about this. She was a guest with this group, she wanted to be polite, though it seems like survival at all costs was more important than politeness. "Only parts of it are edible." Matt pulled out a bloody knife, probably the one, which killed it. A hand gently guided her up. Lorraine smiled at Emily.

"You're in the way girl. We'll show you how it's done next time." The Victorian woman nodded and stepped back, as Chelsea and Lorraine helped Matt to cut the creature apart. She didn't know what to do. Garrett was entertaining the children. And the third man sat next to Christian, who seemed to be fighting to stay awake. He caught her look and smiled. The other man motioned to her to come over with a smile, so she complied.

"Could you get me the blanket over there?", the man asked her. She nodded and did so. He draped the blanket over his injured friend.

"Aren't there any medications for his pain?" Christian shook his head.

"The only… painmeds are poison… I'd rather be in pain…than die." The pain was evident in his voice, but Emily understood. If being without pain meant dying, then she'd rather endure the pain, too. The injured man smiled at her.

"What happened?", she asked after a few minutes of silence. Christian took her hand and looked into her eyes, as if he was trying to decide if she was strong enough to take the truth in. Apparently he decided she was, because he spoke:

"I got a little… overexcited… I was too loud… that predator attacked me… before I could do anything… Matt killed it." The other man shook his head smiling.

"You always get overexcited, Christian. That's why Matt hates to take you with him." He then turned to Emily. "But he has to take someone with him. Knowing him, he'd prefer to hunt alone, but not even he can take on a predator alone. By the way. I'm John." He held out his hand, for Emily to shake it. She smiled at him.

"Lady Emily Merchant.", Emily answered with a smile.

"So, Lady. You're our newest addition. Welcome to the group."

"Ehm, my name is not Lady." John looked confused at her. She realized only then, that the people in this time probably didn't even know what this meant.

"She's from the past, John. 'Lady' is a title, not a name. Her name is Emily." Emily jumped, when she suddenly heard Matt's voice behind her. He held his hand out, to help her up and she took it. "We have to talk."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think guys. And I promise: More of Matt next Chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys.

Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The leader guided the newest addition of his group into a dark corridor, where he stopped. He didn't turn to look at the dark haired woman with the strange and unhandy clothes. Emily felt like she was about to be scolded, but the opposite happened. For now.

"Thank you for your help with Christian.", he said.

"You're welcome.", she answered. He looked tensed. His composure told her, that this had been a close call for Christian. She could clearly see he was spooked. Either it was because he almost lost his friend or because of the beast itself, or maybe even both. She could imaging, that living in this world was scary. It must be hard for him to live in constant fear and worry. She wanted to touch his shoulder, but she couldn't. Everything about him, told her he wouldn't accept this gesture of comfort.

"The resources are very limited. So if you intend to leave, I need you to leave soon.", he told her, without any emotion in his voice. Emily thought about that for a minute. She really didn't know where to go. She had been lost in time for so long. She wanted to settle down, preferably in her time, but somehow she liked those people and Matt was a mystery to her, one she really wanted to solve. Besides: Her own group was gone. Ethan was somewhere in the past and Charlotte was dead. Traveling alone was dangerous, deadly even.

"I don't know where to go." She could walk around in this deserted landscape and run into one of those beasts again. Suddenly there was a loud rumble above them. Emily looked up in shock, but she couldn't see anything.

"It's a toxic storm. Don't worry. It's safe down here.", he explained. He had turned around to face her. She once again looked at his scar in fascination. "So you want to stay?"

"Would that be okay?" Emily really hoped it would.

"Under a few circumstances, yes. But as soon as you bring any trouble to my people, I'm getting rid of you." Emily shuddered. She knew he had already killed a person. Would he kill her, if she did anything wrong? Or would he just chase her away? Still, this group of people seemed nice. She wanted to try and stay with them, since she was sure, that leaving would be her death anyway.

"What are the conditions?", Emily asked.

"You help. You help making food and water. You help delivering Lorraine's baby. You help raising the kids." Emily nodded at all of those conditions. She was brought up in a time, where bearing and raising children was expected of the women, so she was taught how to raise kids, how to cook and how to be a good wife, though she didn't really like being obedient to everything her husband told her to do. She was not stupid and therefore questioned her husband's commands more than once already, though she never openly did so.

"I can do that.", she answered, relieved, that all the tasks he just mentioned were easy and nothing too dangerous. "Will you tell me something about this time?" She could still see Matt's eyes in the dark, as he looked at her. He was considering how much he should tell her right now and she understood why. This place was scary and it was overwhelming her already. Though he might pretend to be the cold leader, she could clearly see there was more to it. Otherwise he would just tell her everything straight away, but he spoke carefully, as if he didn't want to scare her further. Maybe that was the reason he just told her of the life underground.

"We can take care of ourselves down here. It's safe from the creatures and storms. We have to change shelters from time to time, but we will travel as a group then. Once back underground we will continue to make food and clean water. That's all you need to know, Emily." It sounded like a boring life, but then boredom was better than constant fear. But Emily suspected that one member of this group lived in constant fear: Their leader. Fearless on the outside, but she was sure there was something hidden behind his cold appearance. "Now go and get to work." His voice sounded final, so she turned around to go back to the rest of the group.

"Hey Lady. Don't you want to help the others?", called John, when he saw her. Emily didn't mind he still called her 'Lady'. There was no trace of mocking in John's voice, so she was okay with it. So she told him she wanted to help and he pointed her in the direction of the room she slept in. As she arrived, all of her belongings were gone.

"Where is my stuff?", she asked. Lorraine looked up and smiled at her.

"With the others." She motioned her to come over and handed her a knife. Without saying another word, she showed Emily where she should cut. Soon the creature was cut into small pieces and everything that could not be used was removed from the room. The things they could use - bones, skin, meat - were carefully stored. Chelsea worked on a strange looking machine, so Emily decided to ask her what she was doing.

"I clean the water. You can't drink the water around here unless you cleaned it. It takes time, but we need it."

"I understand." Everything seemed to be difficult around here, but the little group seemed to cope with that pretty good. Emily could only assume that they have grown up in this world, so they never knew anything else.

"So, will Matt let you stay with us?" Emily nodded. "That's good. We can use every helping hand." Lorraine laughed at that.

"Yeah, but that means another person to feed." But Emily could clearly see that they didn't mind.

"And it means another woman to talk to.", Emily said with a smile. Both women nodded. She already felt accepted in that little group and it felt good. They weren't too complicated, just a bunch of people trying to survive together, even starting their families around here. It somehow felt peaceful to her. Those people were happy here, well except for Matt. Her previous group wasn't happy with their situation. This was new to her, but it was a welcome change.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I'll continue as soon as possible<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Sorry this took me so long, but writing seems to be pretty difficult at the moment. I had about zero inspiration. Until a few hours ago.

Thanks to CharleyTee and her Fanmix I had the inspiration to write this chapter down. And thanks to Athar Riordan as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It took them long to make water and food for their group. When they returned to the group Garrett and John played with the kids, while Christian slept and Matt sat in a corner, reading something, which looked like a really old book. Matt looked up, when he heard them. His face showed no emotion, as the women sat down the food in front of the men. Loraine gave everyone their food and they ate in silence, though Emily kept looking at Matt. For some reason he fascinated her. He was dangerous, she knew that and the scars on his face told her, that he had been through much already, but there was more to this man. Like he tried to hide something, she just couldn't figure out what it was. But she wanted to. The others presented themselves openly. There was nothing they tried to hide from anyone, but there also weren't scars like Matt's. Of course she could see scars on the men's arms, which seemed to be common around here, like Christians injury proved. The creatures she just saw were scary; their claws were fit to rip apart a human in mere minutes. And though Emily didn't know what gave Matt his scars, she was fairly sure it had been a predator. The woman sighed and looked at the kids. They were disciplined; apparently they knew how things worked around here. This world was still a mystery to Emily. She watched those people, who never knew anything else in fascination, but she didn't even begin to understand what was going on here. She only knew, that Matt was watching her and he didn't even attempt to hide it. He openly looked at her, curiously, but Emily couldn't understand why he would do that. After eating she went to look around the shelter and he followed her. They were in another dark corridor.

"Curious?", he asked. Emily nodded.

"I come from another time, Matt. This is new and fascinating for me." , she answered. Her hand touched the cold wall. It felt like another material, one she knew from some factories. It was strange. "Was this place build to serve as a shelter?"

"No. This place used to be a hospital. Well, part of a hospital. There are many more corridors, but you wouldn't want to go down there?"

"Why not?", Emily asked. Matt leaned against the wall. He looked more relaxed now, so Emily smiled and he returned it.

"Some of them have collapsed, other's are…." He didn't say more. There was a strange snarl right behind Emily.

"What…?" Matt grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. His other hand reached for her dagger. Emily was confused, what was going on. Matt slowly guided her back towards the rooms. But he stopped, when they both heard screams. Something was wrong. Emily could see the panic in those clear blue eyes, that watched her only minutes ago. Matt moved quickly. He was attacking something. He let go of her completely. Emily felt him and something else move. She blindly tried to find the wall again, but never reached it. Instead Matt grabbed her hand. Something fell to the floor, as he pulled her down the corridor, away from the others, who were silent now, deadly silent. Emily just ran after him, she didn't have much of a choice, but she also felt something or someone follow them. She didn't know Matt, but she trusted them. They ran around corners and stopped suddenly. A door closed behind them and Matt let go of her.

"Silent, Emily.", he warned. Then she heard it: Movement and snarls outside. She put her hands on her mouth and tried to stay silent, but she was so scared. She felt tears in her eyes. It was dark in this room, it felt small to her and she couldn't even see Matt. She wanted to call out for him, but she remained silent. Suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulders. He was shaking, too. His façade cracked. The leader of the group pulled her into a hug. She accepted his warm embrace and laid her head onto his chest. Both were shaking with fear and emotion. Adrenaline ran through their veins. They stood there in silence, comforting the other, holding onto the other, because deep down they already knew, that the other was all they had left and all they needed at the same time. Finally the tears ran down Emily's cheeks. They fell into his shirt, but he didn't care. Their hands entwined, as they held onto each other. It felt like they belonged to each other, like the other was the missing piece to complete them. But neither of them let these feelings show. This wasn't the time and place. They were trapped.

Outside predators were walking up and down the corridors, searching for more humans. Matt and Emily didn't move. They held onto each other, Matt's shirt silenced Emily's sobs, while he remained silent himself. Both relied on the other in this moment, they're warmth showed them it wasn't too late for them yet, but somehow they both knew, that it could be finished any second now, as soon as the predators heard them. They knew this could be the moment to say their goodbyes but neither found the words to do it.

After what felt like hours Emily looked up. His blue eyes were full of emotion: fear. She wanted to take this fear away so badly. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she touched his cheek and ran her finger along his scar. Matt closed his eyes. He never allowed anyone to be so close to him, but in this moment of fear, in the face of certain death he did. They both acted on instinct. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss, full of emotion neither of them could name. It was almost like a silent goodbye. Matt tasted the salt of her tears on his lips. So this was the end, this was goodbye. The moment he faced death, was the moment his heart beat faster and his knees got weak. The world stopped for them and everything that mattered was the other and the promise their kiss held. But at the same time it felt like the last kiss and last touch they would ever feel and need.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Thank you for the nice reviews. I finally got around to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Neither of them knew how long they stood there. After what felt like hours they broke apart. Everything was silent. Matt took her hand and sat down with her. She cuddled against him. It felt like they were waiting for death. And they kept waiting, minutes, hours, longer maybe. They still couldn't see anything. After a few hours Emily felt something wet under her fingers, which still touched his scar. He was crying.

"Matt?", she whispered. He pulled her a bit closer. He was breaking down, she felt it. He was shaking again, he was crying, he was falling apart. This had been too much to take. He lost his group, the people he was supposed to protect, even the children. At that moment he only wished for death, he wanted this to end, but at the same time he wanted Emily to stay as close as she was right now, he wanted her warmth against him and her lips on his lips.

"They're gone… I failed them.", he whispered. They were going to die anyway, so he might as well speak with her now and get it over with. This would attract the predators, like his cry had attracted the predators years ago, when he was still a tiny baby, when his mother, barely twenty, decided to give her life for her baby and her husband, just like Gideon gave his life for him. He failed them all. And they were going to die, as two of the last humans on earth. Soon there would be no human left on earth.

"You couldn't have known, Matt. You couldn't have stopped them." Matt shook his head. He pulled her a little closer, to him, to feel her body against his, to feel her comfortable warmth. His strong arms around her, made feel safe. Even if this was the end, she wouldn't be afraid anymore. This might be her end, but he would at least try to protect her, despite his threats mere days ago. He was just trying to protect his people after all.

"I should have died with them." Emily was shocked by his words. She pulled her hand away from the fascinating scar and looked and let it trail down to his neck, where she could feel his heartbeat against her fingertips.

"No. You still have me, Matt. You still have to protect me." Despite not being able to see her, he turned his head around, as if to look at her. He tried to see her, to be sure, if she really meant that. And she did, but he couldn't see it. "I know nothing about this time, yet I am forced to stay here. Someone has to make sure I survive." Their lives had fallen apart, there was nothing left for either of them, but the other. Matt listened to what was outside. There was nothing. No sound or movement, apart from her breathing could be hear. Still, he didn't move until much later. Then he slowly opened the door and nothing attacked them. It seemed like the creatures had given up to find the remaining two humans. Emily followed him. She didn't know where they were going, she didn't pay attention how they got here, so she took his hand and let him lead her. Soon they reached the room the others were in. The room they spend the nights in was dark, but there was no predator left. The door to the surface of the dead earth was open. Matt closed it, then he reached for the small generator, to turn on the lights again. He wished he didn't. There was blood everywhere and a few body parts lay on the floor, but he didn't want to look too closely. He didn't want to identify them, because he knew, that every scar on his groups body would tell him their story and would make him remember how he failed them.

"Collect the cleanest blankets.", he ordered, while he started to collected other stuff from the floor. Emily could see how hard this was for him, but he functioned somehow. He pushed the pain aside and just did the only useful thin: Pack, so they could leave and try to survive. She wanted to be with him and hold him again, but they couldn't stay here. Without a word he took the blankets from her and packed them in a bag, and then he reached for other pieces of fabric. One of them he handed to her. It was an old jacket made of a material she didn't know. As if he sensed the question, he told her what it was made of.

"Predator skin. It shields us from the sun." This was the only chance they had, it was clear to both of them. This shelter no longer protected humans, because the predators knew where it was now. They could always return.

With a bit of food and what was left of Matt's previous life, the two of them left the shelter. The trapdoor remained open, signaling, that it was no longer safe to stay there. Matt took her hand again, to lead her. They walked fast through the dead landscape of what used to be England. Matt seemed to know exactly where he was going. He led her for hours until something could be heard in the distance. Not a predator, but something scarier. Something they heard before. Matt immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She instinctively buried her face in his chest again. This action alone protected her from breathing in the toxic air which the storm brought. They waited, safe from predators during the storm, but unable to walk on. And Emily had no idea what this was doing to him. She felt him tremble, but it was the only indication of what was happening to him. As soon as the storm faded, the man took her hand again and continued to walk with her. He seemed so strong. But he wasn't. It took them maybe another hour to reach the shelter Matt had been looking for. He opened another trapdoor and let Emily get in before him. Then he locked it from the inside. It looked like a once great building, left by a lost civilization, the last remaining prove of how great humanity was, before something destroyed it. Matt took care of the electricity. Emily could see him shaking, then she heard his coughs and desperate gasps for breaths.

"Matt? What is it?", the young woman asked. He leaned against the wall.

"Toxic storm. I inhaled some of it." Worried, Emily stepped closer to him. Her hand touched his shoulder.

"Do you need anything?"; she asked in a soft tone. Matt nodded. His blue eyes were sad and full of pain. She wanted to comfort him, more than anything.

"Water and rest." He coughed again. Emily gently held his arm. She wanted him to rest comfortably, but this place didn't look like there was something like a bed, only the cold, hard floor. "Look around, Emily. Maybe there are other humans in here." Or creatures, but he didn't mention that. Emily nodded and did as she was told. She slowly walked and walked. The shelter used to be a great building once. There were many rooms; some of them were completely destroyed. The corridors looked strange to her. There were many geometrical forms, but the architecture was something she didn't know. It looked futuristic and she couldn't help, but wonder what this place was. Then she found a room, which was perfect for what she needed at this moment. There were curtains and behind those beds. There were real beds in this place and the door to this room could be locked as well. As quick as her feet carried her, she returned to the scared leader, who sat on the floor, with one of the small water bottles they carried with them in his hands. He looked so weak and miserable and the water didn't seem to stop his coughs.

"Matt, I found something. You need to come with me." He nodded and followed her. With him, it took her longer to find that room again, but they eventually did. Matt looked confused, but Emily just guided him onto a bed, without a word. She brought the bag they carried. Then she pulled out the blankets. She folded one of it into some kind of pillow for him; the other was wrapped around his body. When she lifted his head, she could clearly feel the heat on his skin. Emily closed the door to the room behind them and settled onto the second bed, close to Matt.

* * *

><p>I wonder, if anybody already knows where they are.<p>

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
